


Costume Party

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Sans work on their costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

Sans is good at many things. Telling jokes, for example, and remembering obscure facts about quantum physics. Also sleeping. He’s a premier nap-taker: if there was a contest for how quickly someone could fall asleep, he would be the undefeated champion.

Papyrus is good at tons of things. Determination in the face of adversity. Fun and interesting puzzles. The ability to cheer up anyone, especially Sans.

They’re not that good at making costumes.

“Hey, Papyrus, don’t you think those boots are too big for you?” Sans picked them out in the first place, but now that they’re on Papyrus’ feet, they’re a little wide up top. Sans doesn’t think he’ll fall out of them, but they look a little awkward.

“Of course not!” Papyrus replies. “The bigger they are, the more intimidating they are! That’s the first rule they teach in boot camp!”

Sans shrugs. If Papyrus thinks they look good, then they look good.

Later:

“The stuff we’re gluing onto your top, are you sure you want to glue it? It’s kind of messy…” Sans doesn’t know any better way to get those fake badges on, but the glue shows up even over the white.

Papyrus grins at him as he glues another badge on. “It only adds to the decorations! Nyeh heh heh!”

Whatever Papyrus says goes.

Later:

“You know, we could switch out your pants for something in a color that goes better with bright red and yellow. And maybe something longer.” Sans doesn’t know color theory very well, but he thinks primary colors aren’t meant to be used in an outfit together.

“Offsetting colors draw attention to my powerful legs!” says Papyrus. “Which would be wasted if I covered them!”

Papyrus does have pretty strong legs. And it’s not like he’ll get cold. Blue shorts it is.

Much later:

The sound of cloth tearing and Sans’, “Shoot,” makes Papyrus turn towards him. “Something wrong?”

“I was trying to get your scarf flatter so I could cut it shorter in the front like you wanted, but…” Sans holds up the scarf: the front is now noticeably torn. “I’m sorry, bro. We can get another from the thrift store-”

“Sans, you’re a genius!”

“...I am?” Sans asks.

“Of course my battle body would have wear and tear from many harrowing fights! It only adds to the authenticity!” Papyrus beams at him. “Sometimes your ideas are as amazing as mine are!”

“Heh, that’s pretty high praise,” says Sans. “Alright, if you’re happy with the scarf, then I guess your costume’s all _wrapped up_.”

“Please don’t make me take that back.” Papyrus only seems deflated for one moment before he perks right up again. “That means it’s time to work on your battle body!”

Sans’ costume doesn’t come out as well as Papyrus’ does, but Sans insists it’s just because he can’t pull it off as well as his brother.

After that, Papyrus keeps an eye socket out in thrift stores for the beginnings of another costume to make together.


End file.
